criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Randolph
Randolph appeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of astronaut Tom Nelson and US Army Colonel Spangler in Dead Space (Case #99, or Case #43 of Pacific Bay) and The Ties That Bind (Case #100, or Case #44 of Pacific Bay) respectively, but was the victim in No Place Like Home (Case #101, or Case #45 of Pacific Bay). Profile Randolph was flagged in the Pacific Bay Police Department's database as a "weird resident" of Rhine Canyon. Although listed as being 28 years of age, this can't be proven due to events canon to the game. He had short brown hair under his winter hat and wore a thick winter coat over a sweater. In Dead Space, he had a red dust stain on his coat and admits to his consumption of space food. On top of that, Randolph was left-handed and had knowledge of astrophysics. In The Ties That Bind, he had a scorch mark on his face and had sunglasses hanging from his sweater. It is also known that he wore army boots and did spelunking. Role in Case(s) Dead Space Randolph was first interrogated when a picture was found of him and the victim. Amy Young pointed out that for some strange reason, he always wears winter clothes despite being in the desert. When asked about the victim, he told the team that he and the victim were best friends. He was sad to hear of Nelson's passing, saying that he will miss Tom. Amy was curious as to where Randolph came from since he wears winter clothing in the desert, so he told her and the player he was an alien from the planet Krep-9. Amy thought he was just another alien-obsessed lunatic and she and the player left. He was due for another interrogation after Yann Toussaint finished analyzing a strange plant. Yann said the plant did not match any other species on earth, and that it came from Gardening Supplies. When he asked the shopkeeper who bought it, he was told it was by a strange man with winter clothes, and the team instantly knew it was Randolph. He said the plant came from Krep-9 and said that he and the victim discussed astrophysics together. When Tom was feeling nervous about going to Mars, Randolph told him not to worry and asked if he could come along. Tom declined due to the mission being kept a secret, this made Randolph angry at him, but he informed the player that he did not hurt Tom. Randolph was found innocent after Brad Raybury was indicted for grand homicide and unauthorized use of military property. The Ties That Bind Randolph was caught in another investigation when the player and Frank Knight found a strange device with a projection of him and Colonel Spangler. Spangler was convinced that Randolph was an alien, and he said he would help him if it was the last thing he did. When Randolph was confronted on this matter, he was sad because now that Spangler was killed, he would never return to Krep-9. Frank was unconvinced that Randoph was an alien, but he believed the player would be able to protect him and help him back home. Frank and the player talked to Randolph again after they found a strange gadget made of random junk. It was created by Randolph to send a signal to Krep-9, and when interrogated he asked if anyone picked up on his call. When he was asked if Spangler was able to secure a central unit for the gadget, he said that Spangler did just that. The victim gave him other gifts as well, such as army boots which he used as bookends and for spelunking. Randolph was found innocent for murdering the colonel after Pearl Montana was proven guilty. However after the investigation, Chief Marquez was convinced that he was an alien. Frank was worried for her safety because of what happened to Spangler, but Andrea was clear that she wanted to talk to Randolph. She and the player managed to find him and he trusted Andrea as she reminded him of a little girl he met when he first landed on earth. He said the girl was nice but then the army came and took him away, to which Andrea replied saying that she was that little girl. When she asked Randolph if he was the alien she met years ago, he said yes and asked if she could help him return to Krep-9. Andrea agreed to help and said that Randolph wants to meet them at an abandoned fariground to come help. Murder Details In No Place Like Home, Randolph was found at the fairground with his body cut open. The player and Amy immediately sent his body to Roxie for details. She found out that he was autopsied to death, most likely with a scalpel. She also pointed out that his organs were clean of disease, meaning that he kept his body healthy. What surprised her was the patches of coloring she found on his skin, coloring from candy. Seeing how Randolph didn't eat any candy, this meant it was the killer who was eating candy while killing Randolph. Killer and Motives The killer was revealed to be an army scientist named Jarvis Donne Jarvis claimed that Amy and the player were making a false arrest when the twosome approached him with evidence of his guilt, prompting Amy to assume that Jarvis autopsied Randolph in a Rhine Canyon theme amusement park, to which Jarvis replied that it wasn't up to his professional standards. Amy continued to berate Jarvis, which made him swear that he never harmed Randolph under any circumstances. Jarvis then defended himself by telling Amy and the player that Randolph was alive in spite of the alien losing his human disguise due to him dissecting the most harmless person to death. All Jarvis wanted to do was to allow the real Randolph to get out of his human body so that he could return back to his planet Krep-9 as his true self. Jarvis helped Randolph get out of his human body, but due to the player's assumptions of murder, he instructed the alien to hide in the theme amusement park to ensure he sustained no further injuries. Jarvis pleaded with Amy and the player to believe his reason to free the real Randolph from his human shell, but Amy didn't care, so she stepped aside to allow the player to ship the Area 61 surgeon to court. In court Jarvis stated before Judge Dante that neither Amy nor the player believed his story even though he actually freed Randolph from his human shell so that he could reunite with his Krep-9 bretheren and return back home. Judge Dante admitted to Jarvis that his alien teacher from planet Baguetron would not survive an autopsy as opposed to Randolph, but opted to side with Amy and the player as he gave the surgeon 10 years of hard time in spite of the amount of defense Jarvis had to throw to justify such murder. Amy was aggravated by the hearing since Jarvis proved to be a hard man to indict although Judge Dante proved once again that the law is above everybody. Case Appearances *Dead Space (Case #99, or Case #43 of Pacific Bay) *The Ties That Bind (Case #100, or Case #44 of Pacific Bay) *No Place Like Home (Case #101, or Case #45 of Pacific Bay) Gallery Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims